17 and life
by daddys bitch
Summary: Somewhere along the way they got fucked up


_**Somewhere along the way, they got fucked up.**_

_They have nickname for each other._

_Some are the childish one's they calls each other (Forehead, Pig)_

_Otherwise they are know as Maryjane and Molly._

_(Their favorites)_

They were on top of the school, getting kissed by the sun and talking about nothing special; just two seventeen years old girls doing whatever that makes them happy.

"Hey, ever heard of Kise?" Ino asked Sakura.

"You mean that story about him being a model? Babe, we both know that's bullshit." Sakura said as she blew the smoke out from her nostril.

"Fucking knew it! He'll become a model when I get an A, which is like, totally never." Ino ended as she took a sip from her beer.

Sakura snorted at Ino's statement, before she continued, "Like, I mean, he looks like a run-over ballsack!"

"Yeah, and you've seen that haven't you?"

"You're fucking disgusting, even bringing forth that mental image! Horrible!" Ino said dramatic before playful falling back, like she was fainting.

Sakura punched the blonde playful, "Come on, you've seen worse. Remember that guy from last week?"

"Fuck, did you really have to remind me? His dick was like a forest with just a mushroom in it, I swear I almost started to cry at his size."

Sakura laughed with Ino, "Feel you, He was so fucking buff and shit, and like _nope_, smallest dick ever. Such a disappointment."

"Yeah, but hey, at least his mouth was good -like really good. I almost cum just from him giving me head!" Ino said.

"God, I thought I were alone on that point. But seriously, next time we choose a guy he _needs_ to have a bigger dick. I don't care how good he is with his mouth, a girl got needs!" Sakura shouted angrily at the sky, like everything was its fault.

Ino giggled at her friends antic, "Calm down babe, our next guy will be better."

Sakura nodded, and they sat in silence at the school roof, with no care in the world. Only problem that they had all the problems in the world.

_Details._

"Pass me the beer will you?" Sakura hadn't even finished her sentence before Ino threw the alcoholic beverage at her. "Hey, bitch be more careful with my precious beer!"

Ino just rolled her eyes at Sakura, "Fuckin' alcoholic."

"Sch, cock-sucker can't say shit." Sakura said back at her.

"Whore."

"Slut."

"Babe."

They smiled at eachother, "I love you, dickhead" the said at the same time.

_They stares at the broken mirror in the bathroom, old cracks from seeing their own (imperfect, fat, ugly) reflection._

_Ino gets intoxicated and laugh, 'I've already eaten'._

_She can't feel the pain in her stomach when she's gone from the world._

_Sakuras favorite position is what she calls 'Mia', it's when you sit in front of the toilet emptying your stomach of all the feelings._

_Both girls are too much affected by the media than they like to admit._

_(But who doesn't want to be perfect)_

A teacher had finally spotted the girls, and they both were sent to the principal. Again.

It was the same lecture over and over again "_You need to stop skipping glasses", "Make your homework", "All your friends here in school misses you", "We're worried for you", "you can't smoke at school ground", _and on and on and on.

When the principal finally let them go, they just looked her -the principal- in the eye.

And the principal recognized the look in their eyes.

They looked _dead._

And, if you asked the girls they would tell you;

"_I feel more dead than alive."_

_Ino remember the first time she cut herself. Everyone says it's the perfect release. It was._

_Sakura walked in to her, and she went mental._

_("You can't cut on your arm, someone may see. Inner tights are better, no one looks closer there when they are giving head.")_

_That was the time Ino knew they were soulmates._

They saw a new guy today at school, as he passed by they sucked in their non existent stomach and pushing up their boobs.

He looked at them as they winked, he were trapped in their magic -like all other guys.

"Fuck, he's hot." Ino sang out after he was out of hearing rage.

"Yeah. Worth going to class?" Sakura asked her best friend, who smiled in responses.

With their joint thrown on the ground they went inside the school, to their homeroom.

"Ah, how lovely of you to attend today." Kakashi -their teacher- spoke dryly, smelling the marijuana on them.

"Ah, how lovely of you to give us such a warm welcome, sensei." Ino said back.

"My god, the months really haven't been good to you, sensei, you need a face-lift? I can fix one for you for half the price." Sakura spoke up.

Kakashi stared at his _(failure, fucked-up) _students as they went to the back of the classroom to take their seats, "Cute."

"Anyhow, class we've a new student! Please welcome Gaara." A redhaired boy came inside the classroom as the whole class started to whisper.

"Please present yourself, Gaara, you know dislikes and such things." Kakashi said to the new boy.

"Sabaku no Gaara." Was everything the boy offered.

Kakashi sighted, another troublesome student. "You can sit with Naruto. Naruto, raise your hand."

At the back of the classroom two girls were whispering to each other,

"He were totally the guy from this morning, looking damn fine." Sakura said.

"Now that I can see his face, do you think we've fucked him? I recognize his face. Or hair. Shit, I don't know." Ino said to her favourite pinkett.

"Now that you mention it… Maybe. Fuck, I don't remember. But if we've fucked him, shouldn't he be looking this way?"

"Babe, he's ogling us so much I think his eye's will fall out." Ino stated as she applied more lip gloss to her perfect lips.

Sakura laughed, "Anyhow who cares, we can always have fun with him again! Pass the eye-liner would ya'."

_It's all a game._

_And they are fucking winning it._

_(They are losing so badly)_

"Hey, you know who's hot?" Sakura said as they lay down on the roof.

"Me, obviously."

"You look like shit, babe, you need more concealer under your eyes," Ino scrambled with her make-up and started to fix herself before Sakura continued "-Pein is hot as fuck."

Ino didn't even look away from her mirror as she responded to the pinkett, "Yeah. Do you think he have any piercing on his dick?"

"Fuck, _that_ would be so hot. I need to know."

"Me too, God, remember that guy from like two months ago… Genma?" Sakura nodded to show Ino that _yeah, I remember_, "-Do you remember his cock?"

The pinkett rolled her eyes, "Of course I do, you don't just forget a fucking monster like that hiding in his pants."

"Well, yeah, you forget that he had Prince Albert piercing."

"No way, you're shitting me." Sakura looked at her friend in disbelief.

"I swear, how fucking drunk were you?"

"Sober enough to make him cum with a blowjob, sweetheart." She shot back.

Ino rolled her eyes, then took a drag from her long cigarette.

"Oh yeah, guess who got some good shit?" Sakura shaked a bottle of _Cuarenta y Tres_ in front of Ino, drawing her attention.

"Whose dick did you suck for this one?" Ino smirked, yes, this was _the good stuff._

Sakura shrugged her shoulder, not really caring.

Ino didn't really care either.

It wasn't like they had any boyfriends or perfect picture to take care of.

And they like sex, so why not get payment for it.

But, if they hear someone calling them a whore,

they will punch him.

But, he's probably right.

Not that Sakura or Ino gave a fuck.

_Ain't no fucker in this town who haven't heard of them. Blonde and Pink, the perfect combination._

_Acting like men, having sex for the fuck of it; having the perfect body, make-up, with a personality that will bring you to your knees._

_The boys loves them._

_(Sakura gives the best head, have you seen Ino's body, double sexyness, let's get high and fuck already)_

_The girls hates them._

_(Skank, whore, bimbo, just bones and plastic, drugaddects, failure, stole my boyfriend)_

The music was loud, invading every conversation in the room. Screaming at each other to be heard, smoking things you wouldn't be caught handling, drinking bottles with way too high alcohol procent. This was their lifestyle. They loved it. _They're rockin' it._

Moving their bodies in one fluent movement was second nature to the girls; you could always find the two grinding at each other and strange men. No one comment on it anymore, it wasn't a party until Sakura and Ino arrived. Those two handle the party all on their own, always arriving tipsy, dancing on tables and kissing was what made people recognize the girls.

When Sakura caught a man's eye, she made her way to him; moving her hips seductively with the music. Slowing down until she were in front of him she started to dance, hips and breast that don't lie. The girl turned around, turning her back to the redhead and started to grind on him. Before her came Ino, and the two girl once again got lost in each other and the music.

With the speakers on the loudest setting, the blond and pinkett moves their bodies like one. Going down in one sexymove together; lifting their asses in slow, teasing, circles all at the same time.

Somewhere they lost themselves in the music.

Between the drugs, drinks, kisses, music two guys were finally behind them, dancing with them.

As the party started to die out, Ino caught Sakuras eye and they both smiled and nodded. With one hand they took a bottle of Absolut Vodka, and in the other hand they took the hands of the guys behind them, leading them to a house right next door and into Sakuras bedroom.

_She were 14 the first time someone hit her._

_(Make up is just a daily rutine by know.)_

_She were 15 when someone raped her._

_(It just means they want my body.)_

"Hey, my lighter died, give me yours." Ino gave Sakura her lighter as she looked outside the open window.

They were in Sakura's apartment, a small apartment on a little hill that her parents pays for her. If asked where her parents were, Sakura would answer with a "_They have a business to run, so they are always away. Which suits me fine, how the fuck would I otherwise get away with all my shit." _

Even with her parents gone, she was never alone, seeing how Ino basically lived with her.

At the moment they were sitting together in a small bathtub, beer cans all over the floor around them and cigarette butts overflowing in an old can.

As Sakura lighted the joint, Ino took the opportunity to refill the tub with new, hot, water.

"Pass me."

"Sorry babe but this one is mine. I rolled another one, it's in the Marlboro pack." She gave back Ino's lighter, which the blonde took quickly.

They laid in the bathtub in hours; just looking outside at the city which started to light up in preparing for the night, getting drunk and high for the opportunity to feel some pleasure.

"You know, I wonder if we'd actually go to school and do shit if we saw a future which we were in." Ino slurred, tipsy from the alcohol.

"Maybe. Don't think we'll ever know."

Ino just nodded, accepting the answer. If it was one thing Ino and Sakura were sure about, it was that life gets boring when you're no longer young and beautiful. So they lived life to the fullest, seeing how no one of the girls intended to live longer than necessary.

_They've done it all._

_They were 17._

_They beated the game._

_They fucking won._

_(Such a tragedy, I wish I had knew them better.)_

_All along,_

_They were the center of attention._

_(Hey babe, what do you wanna do next? LSD? Die?)_


End file.
